Often, those involved in a vehicular accident or other emergency situation may be too distraught or overwhelmed in the moment to execute the appropriate actions, such as collecting insurance information and taking photographs of the accident scene. Similarly, other emergencies may require those involved to contact an appropriate emergency service or issue a statement to law enforcement. Consequently, many victims may lose the ability to obtain adequate compensation for the harm to their persons and property caused by the accident.
Damage arising from emergency situations or law enforcement interactions may be mitigated when those persons involved act in an appropriate manner. For example, during an interaction with a police officer, a civilian may not know how to interact with other parties, and likewise a police officer may be unsure how to proceed under the given circumstances. Further, the person may not know who to contact in a particular situation such as a doctor, family member, or insurance carrier.
During stressful situations such as those described above, the memory of persons involved may be skewed, or details of the situation may be forgotten entirely. The omnipresence of mobile devices provides a means for collecting information in the forms of audio and video during such situations.